macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Thief Of Budapest
In Budapest, MacGyver obtains vital microfilmed information hidden inside a watch. But when the watch is stolen, MacGyver has to find the thief: a young gypsy girl. Summary Opening Gambit In the largest tent of a small desert encampment, a man sits in meditation until his attention is called away by a striking white horse who is sharing the tent with him. The horse is owned by a king, and is considered to be one of the most expensive horses in the world. The man walks around the guarded camp, but unbeknownst to him, surprises a guard on patrol with a tackle and a punch, leaving him unconscious and taking with him his turban and clothing. finds the horse, and applies a saddle with a harness underneath. Riding the horse out of the tent, attracts the attention of the entire camp, and grabbing a shepard's staff from a would-be attacker, defends himself and forces his way out of the camp, galloping away into the hills. The men of the camp also take off on horseback and follow him until they reach a beach and surround and the horse. The leader of the men charges and slices off a significant part of his staff with a sword. As he begins a second charge, meets him halfway and uses the staff to knock him from his horse. Without stopping, leads his horse into a group of other horses, knocking several men off of their horses and disrupting others. takes off at full speed as the leader cries 'kill him!', and his men take off in hot pursuit. Suddenly, a helicopter appears, flying low and dangling a cable. As it skillfully approaches , he clips the cable onto the harness he attached earlier, and and horse together are lifted off of the ground and flown away to safety. Act One is in Budapest, meeting an intelligence agent named Nikolai Grodsky, who has vital information to pass on. With a road rally in town, MacGyver is happy to be there. Enjoying what looks to be a chocolate ice cream cone, MacGyver watches as a city worker uses a control box to change a nearby traffic light. MacGyver continues to walk about, tossing the cone of the ice cream, and observing one of the rally cars on display on the side of the road. As he views the car's engine, a young girl walks by and bumps into him. MacGyver quickly spins and catches the girl by the arm; she protests, but sure enough, MacGyver finds his Swiss Army Knife in her palm. He then instructs her on some of the finer points of pickpocketing. The girl, Jana, offers herself as a guide, and then offers to sell him a gypsy blessing, but MacGyver convinces her to do it for free. As they go their separate ways, Jana once again steals MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife. Meanwhile, Grodsky is navigating the city as well, but he is being followed by three individuals performing surveillance from a van who refer to him as a double agent and also know that the information he is carrying concerns the identities of at least a dozen KGB agents in England. MacGyver makes contact with Grodsky, who informs MacGyver that the information is in his watch, and that they will meet at the Cafe Mozart. MacGyver continues on his way, while Grodsky goes in takes another path, only to be tripped up by Jana and a handful of marbles, who palms his watch as she helps him up. At this point, the two individuals have left their van, call out Grodsky's name, and he takes off running, only to be fatally struck down in the street by a large truck. The three individuals, two Russians and a Hungarian Inspector named Messic, now back in their van, use their footage to locate and identify MacGyver as the man that Grodsky made contact with. However, they also clearly see Jana take the watch, and Messic is ordered to apprehend them both. Not far away, Jana and her family are performing a song and dance for patrons at a local cafe. As Jana passes around a tambourine for donations, MacGyver once again grabs her arm, demands the Swiss Army knife, and Jana takes off running, with MacGyver close behind. When Jana seemingly disappears, MacGyver finds her hiding in a trash can, and retrieves his knife. When he inquires about the watch, however, he learns that the watch is already in the possession of Jana's brother Bruno. A police siren is heard, and MacGyver and Jana run back towards the cafe only to find that Jana's entire family is being apprehended. Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable Quotes MacGyverisms Notes and Trivia Bloopers * When creating his recipe for dynamite, says that he's using sugar, salt, and weed killer. The can he pours the weed killer from, however, has a picture of an ant with an X over it, implying it's actually some form of insecticide. Cast & Credits :A complete list of Cast & Credits is also available. Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Other Credited Crew Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 1